Blind Justice
"True justice is blind. Processes lightly upgraded ore and ore that other cell furnaces normally do not accept." Overview The Blind Justice is a Reborn-tier furnace that multiplies ore value by x700M if the ore has no upgrades, but the multiplier is decreased by 70M for every upgrade an ore has. However, some droppers produce ore that is already upgraded, and some upgraders count as two upgrades, for example the Gate of Eclipse. The Blind Justice has been confirmed to be life 250+ exclusive. Trivia * Blind Justice was used in the setup so-called "Lord Berezaa's Divine Powers" which the setup uses the Blind Justice itself, Gate of Eclipse, Wild Spore, Ore Cannon and a Spitfire Iron Mine. * Blind Justice doesn't accept ore that goes through a Tesla Resetter if the ore has been upgraded more than twice when going into the cell furnace. (Tesla Resetter doesn't count as an upgrader.) * Despite the Blind Justice working with Atomium Mines and ores upgraded by a Gate of Eclipse, Atomium Ores upgraded by a Gate of Eclipse will not work on the Blind Justice unless two Alien Relic are used along with Tesla Resetter. * Tixicated ores still have the same properties; if the ore can be accepted, the tix will be too, and vice versa. The Ore Tixicator doesn't count as an upgrade, and the tix is not reset on the amount of upgrades it can take. *It was buffed from x5M to x504M - x840M on June 2nd. *The minimum multiplier Blind Justice can apply is x504M, achieved with four Radioactive Refiner (1.2 upgrades each), two Alien Relics, and a Tesla Resetter. *When placing it down, the blue highlight beam has the brick texture unlike the untextured beam. Dragonglass Mine and Dragon Blaster also shares this property (Diamond Plate and Grass, respectively) *For some reason, the Blind Justice won't accept Superunobtainium ores, making the Superunobtainium Mine the only dropper that can't be used with this cell furnace. **Some ores from the Industrial Firecrystal Mine don't work with this furnace either, but some ores do, making the mine considered as compatible. *If the ore gets upgraded by Overlord Device or True Overlord Device, the ore will not work in Blind Justice. This is because both Overlord Devices count as ten upgrades. *This is one of three cell furnaces that accept upgraded ore. The others being Volcango, and THE UNDERTAKER but is controversially a furnace because of it's stats. *The player may substitute the Alien Relic for the Ore Negator, which removes 2 upgrades. *If you add the Wild Spore and Ore Tixicator, the ore value can be over $1Sp per ore for ores that had the +$1qd effect from the Gate of Eclipse. However, the chances of this are low; you must first own a Gate of Eclipse and launch the ore into the cell furnace, which risks the ore missing the furnace and despawning. You can also add a Tesla Resetter, and some Alien Relics, and some other upgraders to increase the ore value even higher. This no longer works, as the Gate of Eclipse makes ores no longer compatible. Category:Rebirth Category:Cell Furnace Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Reborn Category:Tier 10 Rebirth Category:Furnace